Uchiha Massacre
by CherryPetals0510
Summary: Itachi massacres the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is left to determine the consequences. AU. Warning: Blood and Gore
1. Something Strange

So... this was a short story that I made two years ago for a contest, but I never posted it on FFN. Honestly I feel like it was all over the place. It had potential in the beginning but just... lost sight of what it was supposed to be. (Not like my writing now is a lot better though lol)

Anyway, it's still a project that I'm proud of (because I actually finished a story for once) so if you have the time, please read ;)

Also, warning for gore and blood. I don't think it's descriptive enough for an M rating, but I will change it if anyone tells me to.

-o-

 _Squish_

Itachi looked down to his boot, the expensive leather stained with blood. He had stepped on something... was that... a hand?

The hand belonged to a boy, he noted, as he bent down and stared at him impassively. The boy's clothes were a mess, though it looked like it had been bought from a high-end clothings shop. Of course. All Uchihas were rather well-off, even some of the poorer ones. The boy was wearing a black dress shirt, pearl-white buttons still intact. A blue tie covered the skin at the base of his neck, veins popping out over it. Ah... so this was how the boy had died. Itachi had many clones that he had made, so he didn't necessarily remember every one of his victim. Covering the boy's eyes was a triangle-shaped piece of cloth. A bandana, he mused.

Something pushed him to do it- he reached down his hand, putting it to a rest on the fabric, and brushed it off from the top of the boy's head, and his breath caught. He sought to hold his stoic expression, even though there was no one around. If the facade ever slipped, he knew that he could never be able to put it up again. Tangled black hair partly concealed the boy's eyes, sticking out in such a manner on the side that it closely resembled Sasuke's spiky hair when it was disheveled. It was bristly, though, unlike Sasuke's well-cared for hair.

Speaking of Sasuke...

Itachi put the scrap of cloth back onto the boy's eyes, and he stood up. There would be no wasting time; there were only a few hours left until Sasuke came back from the academy, and he still had two more people to get through: his mother and father.

x-x

Sasuke waved to the group of particularly pretty girls standing by the doors of the Academy. They looked to be about twelve years old, and all of them were using their hitai-ate to adorn their hair.

The girls caught his smile and waved back, members of the group cooing, "Oh, how sweet!" And, "Isn't he just sooooooo adorable?"

He puffed out his chest, making them squeal louder, and he flashed them a grin that rivaled Lee's. "Congwatulatiwons!" He, of course, was able to speak perfectly fine, no baby talk, but this was an easy way to make the girls swoon. " You won ywor pwetty headbands, rwight? You'wre ninja, neh? I wanna be a ninja when I gwow up!"

"HAI! I wanna be Hokwage when I gwow up!" A certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy came up from behind him, jumped up into the air, clicked his heels, and pumped one of his hand up. His cobalt eyes shone with excitement. Sasuke had always envied his eyes. They were so pretty. "Datwebayo!"

"Oh... huh, really?" One of the girls spoke up nervously after the group had fallen into a silence. "That's... nice."

A girl with the ends of her hitai-ate woven into her braids shoved her elbow into the stomach of the girl who had spoken. "Shut your trap. Didn't momma tell us not to talk to this kid?" She hissed. Then, for good measure, she added, "Do you know what papa would do if he found out?"

"I- I just..." She muttered, clenching her fist. "Never mind."

Sasuke watched Naruto, tilting his head. He had never gotten why his father and mother always said to get away from him. It wasn't like he was dangerous; in fact, he was the complete opposite.

He was always smiling, and Sasuke never saw him get angry- not even when one of the boy's had stolen cookies from Naruto. Although, Naruto did say some words that Sasuke only ever heard adults say. Like...

Bastard.

Huh. He would have to ask Itachi-niisan about that word later.

x-x

In the darkness of a house, a man with the title of a 'nukenin' to most of his village stood up, wiping his tanto with the hem of his shirt, and sheathing it into its scabbard.

Of course, he didn't have to use this; he could have used any one of his deadly jutsus, and they would've been dead. However, his father had wanted to die with honor. It was his last wish, so, honor it was.

Itachi stared at his hands, warm and slick with the dark red fluid that was dripping onto the floor. His heart was thumping, thumping against his ribcage so hard that he could feel it with each ragged breath he took. He looked at the bodies of the two people sprawled out, blood pooling from underneath them, onto the floor that belonged to what used to be his house.

He had done it. He had destroyed his friends, family, and loved ones for the sake of Konoha. It had better be worth it.

x-x

Sasuke skipped down the road to the Uchiha compound, holding a single red rose in his hands. A girl with short blond hair had dragged a pinkette along with her, who was blushing something fierce, and she had thrust the rose towards him.

She was pretty, he decided, although she was a bit shy; after he had taken it, she fainted.

Sasuke hummed, twirling the flower in his hand. His song reverberated through the empty streets. Wait- empty?

Hmm... that was strange.

Sasuke walked over to the entry of the nearest house. Nothing. Next house. Nada. Next house. No one.

...Maybe they were throwing a surprise party! For him! Well, he didn't know what it was for, but, still... that was a nice thought.

Resuming his skipping, he made his way towards his house. His mom, dad, and Itachi-niisan would know for sure!

-o-

There are two more chapters that I will put up soon! And don't worry, this isn't like my other stories' "will-update-soon-but-hasn't-updated-in-a-year-soon" because this is already finished

Seems like the only way I'll be able to update quickly orz

Anyways, see you tomorrow!


	2. Something Different

As promised, here is the chapter!

Edit: I have no idea why, but FFN would just not upload this story for some reason. had to constantly delete and re-upload this chapter... orz

-o-

It was awful. Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine and clutched the kunai that Itachi-niisan had given him. Dried blood stained the floor and walls of Sasuke's house, leaving dark patches of unevenly colored wood in place, and the air had a metallic tinge to it, a constant reminder of the death around him.

Sasuke's face paled considerably when he saw- and heard- something big and heavy fall down. It was wrapped in a bundle of blankets, a deceivingly cute character printed onto the threads.

He dropped his backpack, slowly making his way to the object, his small frame tense and shaking. Reaching it, he noticed that it was Itachi-niisan's baby blanket, now his. Sasuke picked it up, dropping it almost immediately- it was warm as well as heavy.

"Ano... okaa-san? Otou-san?" Sasuke's voice echoed in the mansion. He had never noticed how... colossal it was; it was always full with many members of the Uchihas.

A low moan, a guttural sound, traveled from upstairs. "Sa-s..su...ke..."

Sasuke stayed silent, his racing heart too loud for him. Lightly stepping towards the stairs, he swiftly ascended them.

He took small steps towards the room in which his parents slept in. "O-Otou-san?"

A growl came from the room. Sasuke stopped, clenching his fists tightly. His hair was plastered on his sweat-drenched forehead, warm puffs of air traveling up his face from his harsh breaths.

He placed his fingers on the cold knob, slowly turning it. The door resisted, as something was blocking it. "Okaa-san..." Sasuke whispered. "let me in, please"

"Little brother."

Sasuke whirled around, his taut muscles relaxing at this sight of his brother. "Oh, it's you, Itachi-n-"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and held on tightly. "Come in, if you must."

Itachi pushed the door with open with no trouble, and clasped his hands around Sasuke's head, blocking Sasuke's sight. "Look, and know what it is like to feel pain. Don't look, and you will regret it, little brother. You will never muster enough hatred to kill me."

"But why would I-"

Itachi let go all of a sudden, and disappeared with a small flash and a thick plume of smoke hiding whatever Itachi-niisan had told him to look at.

But Sasuke didn't try to peer out from underneath the smoke. He clapped one hand over his eyes and the other hand feels the way out of the room. He locked it, and he took the hand away from his eyes.

He posture slumped, he trudged back to his room, unlocked it, and threw himself onto his hard bed.

He would never want to kill his brother...

At least, he wouldn't give himself the choice to.

-o-

There will be a time skip for the next chapter. And the next chapter is the last one haha. This is really rushed… maybe I'll rewrite it in the future.

The next chapter will be posted sometime later today!


	3. Something Deceitful

So.. there's a gigantic time skip in case you're confused.

-o-

Gripping the single bloody eye on his hand, Sasuke walked toward Itachi's grave. No, not 'Itachi-niisan'. That man was not to be considered his family anymore.

"Hn." Sasuke sneered, setting down the eye on top of the grave and sitting down, legs crossed. "I suppose, for a traitor like you, you wouldn't expect a present for your death-day, huh? Well, I didn't expect the clan massacre either. Hope you're suffering, and have the worst death-day ever." Sasuke said bitterly.

The eye twitched, and Sasuke reached down to break the nerve that was moving it. "As you can see, this is one of your eyes. Moving and partly alive because... Orochimaru..." Sasuke spat the name out like it was poison, "did something to your eyes to preserve it. That bastard is long dead by now. I made sure of it."

Sasuke leaned back, resting his hands on the cold rock. He felt rather drained; this was the most he had said in days after he had snuck into Konoha.

The small silence was broken as a kunai flew past him.

Bad aim. Sasuke thought, whirling around to meet the person who had thrown it. Must be a genin.

But it wasn't. It was Naruto, without his trademark orange jumpsuit.

"Hey, Teme! You've been gone for so long, and you don't even say 'hi'?"

"... I see that you're still the same dobe." Sasuke replied dryly, his arms in a defensive position.

"I'm the Hokage. Hokages aren't dobes." Naruto pouted.

"That doesn't have anything to do with being a Hokage." Sasuke pointed out, his gaze already bored, looking at Naruto with well-disguised uneasiness.

"Sakura-chan once told me..." Naruto trailed off as he peeked around Sasuke, looking at the slab of rock over the dirt that hid Itachi. "Is that your brother's..."

"Grave? Yes. He doesn't deserve any memorials dedicated to him, though."

Naruto's eyes softened. "You know, it wasn't all his fault. He had orders, and it was to preve-"

"Would you have done it?" Sasuke asked softly, turning his head away. "Would you have killed your entire clan for the village?"

"I-I..." Naruto faltered, closing his eyes. "I don't think so..."

"Exactly my point." Sasuke's weary voice turned angry. "You don't understand. No one does. You have the Kyuubi, you have friends, close enough to call family. I have no one. Nothing."

"You have me! You have Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, and the whole village!"

"No, I don't. Just leave me alone."

Sasuke assumed a defeated posture and sat back down on the grave.

"Not even you can understand."

-o-

Okay... so, like I said, I'm willing to re-write this if enough people are interested, or if I'm interested in doing so in the future. Maybe leave a review if you'd like for it to be re-written? Either way, thank you for reading! I'll be posting stories more often from now on.


End file.
